Gravity
by TheVenomRunsThruMe
Summary: Edward moves back with his mom after years of just spending the summer and christmas. New school, new friends, New old car. New extremely pale people who happen to be paler than him...
1. Chapter 1: Welcome

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to the lovely Stephenie Meyer. Who has given us these wonderful characters for us to fall in love with.

A.N. sorry for any miss spells or wrong words. I don't have a beta and I didn't review it before posting it…

Summery: I know it's been done before, Bella as the vampire, and Edward as the human. But this one might be a bit a different actually it's a lot different because I am writing it.

* * *

**_Chapter One: Welcome_**

* * *

I took another look at my dad, though he would never admit it, I knew he was holding back tears. 'Police Men never cry' he always seemed to say when ever I would catch him with watery eyes. I smiled. That's Charlie for you, strong, independent and extremely strict when it came to me, of course. But this was my choice. In order for everyone to be happy I knew that leaving Phoenix and my father behind was the right thing to do. Charlie had Sue now to take care of him and the new baby that was on its way. I knew a teenage boy would just be in the way.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dad asked for the millionth time.

"Yes, Dad. Its time for me to spend some quality time with Renèe "

I've said this lie so many times I was beginning to believe it myself. Truth was I hated Forks. It was rainy and murky and wet. Renèe wasn't so bad, if anything she was the coolest mom in the world. She pretty much let me do anything I wanted as long as it wasn't illegal or stupid. Which I did a lot of when I was around her. Like last summer when we vacationed in California and I almost drowned trying to surf.

I looked a lot like her. Though my eyes were a strange shade of green almost emerald. I had asked her once where I had gotten my eyes from, she said it was from my Grandfather.

"Call us when you get there, okay, Edward. And email us everyday, and… and if you want to come back just call and we'll have you on the next flight to Phoenix. Sue said as she wrapped her arms around me in a awkward embrace. Her swollen belly made it difficult to do anything.

"I will Sue." I agreed though I knew myself that I wouldn't keep that promise.

"Bye dad." I extended my hand for him to shake, but instead he enveloped me in a hug.

"I'll miss you son."

"Me too, dad"

That was probably one of the hardest things I've ever done. Leave my dad. The man who took care of me since I was 2. I wave at my parents as I made my way through security. The flight to Seattle was around four hours then another smaller, hour flight to Port Angeles, where my erratic hare brained mother will be waiting, excited that I had finally chosen to live with her. She loved Forks. She was born and raised there. But dad hated it, just like I did. He loved the sun and the outdoors. While my mom was more of an indoors person. That's why Charlie had escaped with me. He couldn't stand that little town.

I knew it would be raining the moment I would get there, it was inevitable. So I took my hoodie out of my backpack before heading outside where Renèe was waiting. The minute I stepped out I was greeted by both rain and coldness. I couldn't help but groan, the rain was already putting a damper in mood. But I plastered a smile on my face the moment I saw Renèe.

"Hey mom" I said. She didn't hesitate to hug me and kiss me.

"Oh honey! I'm so glad you're finally here!" She stepped away from her embrace to look me over again.

"There's something different about you. Did you get taller?"

"sure mom" I agree. Truth was there was nothing different about me I had been 6'1" for the past 2 years. But whatever makes her happy, right?

I put my arm around her shoulder and hugged her again, placing a kiss on to of her head.

"Come on, ma' lets go home"

We arrived at the house an hour later. The house looked the same as it did for the past 15 years or so. Renèe wasn't big with change, the most she'd ever done to change this house was add a garden and paint a wall red.

"I painted your room blue." And my room apparently. "And I got you a new bed set. I doubted you wanted to have your old star wars bed spread. I also added some shelves in the bathroom for you stuff." I forgot one bathroom.

"Awesome. Thanks mom"

"Okay well. I'm gonna go start dinner while you unpack" My cringed didn't go unnoticed by my mother. She just smiled.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything crazy. I have a cook book this time" she winked at me and I couldn't help it but still feel nervous about dinner. Renèe was very experimental when it came to food. Most of the times she cooked, the food was pretty much uneatable, like the meat loaf she did last Christmas. The thought of it made me nauseous.

Dinner was a quiet event. A couple of questions here and there but nothing much. Which was sort of strange from Renèe's part, she was usually very talkative. The food was eatable, which surprised me.

"I enrolled you in school already. And I got you the school materials. I hope that's okay?"

"Sure" I nodded. I didn't much care about school at this point..

"And I thought that since you are all grown up. You probably wouldn't want your old mother taking you to school so I took the liberty to get you a car" I stared at Renèe dumbfounded.

"A car?" she nodded excitedly, a kind smile on her lips.

"Are you serious? Where is it?"

"Its in the garage" she said casually while taking our plates to the sink.

"Can I go see it?"

She led me to the garage where an old Chevy truck sat. The paint was pretty much faded but the truck had potential. I could see myself in it.

"So what do you think?" I looked to Renèe, her eyes were full of apprehension. She didn't think I liked it.

"Re-Mom, I love it! Thanks"

"You do? Really?" she now looked hopeful. I went over to her and hugged her.

"Of course mom I love it. Totally me."

"I'm so glad you like it. I was afraid I had to return it back to Harry Clearwater up in the Reservation"

"No need." I smiled at her. Leave it to Renèe to worry about something like that. I didn't need much of life to keep me happy.

* * *

That night I barely slept. I tossed and turned thinking about how the next day would be like. The day when I had to start school in rainy Forks. I lazily made my way to the bathroom to get ready for the awful day that school will be. I could here Renèe already in the kitchen making breakfast. Hopefully it wasn't experimental. So I was surprised again when I found a plate with fried eggs and bacon sitting on my usual spot.

"I'm gonna have to leave earlier because I have a parent teacher conference. I hope that's okay?"

"Sure. I didn't know 3 year olds got in trouble." I said amused. Renèe laughed

"This 3 year old does. He keeps hitting the girls and biting the boys. Real bad kid"

"Okay well good luck mom"

"Bye baby. And good luck to you too" She kissed the top of my head and let the house. Leaving me alone to wallow in loneliness.I looked around the kitchen, all the cabinets were painted the same faded yellow my dad had painted them years ago, attempting to bring in some of the sunshine he loved so much. Along the wall of the living room were pictures of my from pre school all the way to my sophomore year and some pictures of Charlie and Renèe before the divorce. They looked happy. I looked at the microwave clock and decided it was a good time to make it to school.

The school was pretty much empty and it was nothing like my old building. This place looked more like little trailer like houses than the massive buildings I was used to back home. I parked my old truck in front of the building labeled 'Office'. I was pretty sure I wasn't supposed to park there, seriously what were they going to do give me a ticket? Doubtful.

I walked into the office to find a middle age woman with glasses. She looked up and smiled.

"May I help you?"

"I'm Edward Swan," I informed her. By the look on her face I was expected. The local pre K teacher's estranged son back in town after years of living with his father. no doubt they will find me front-page news. Great.

"We've been expecting you" she said. Do I call 'em or what!

She gave me a schedule and a map of the school (Though I was pretty sure I didn't need it) and a paper for the teacher's to sign.

When I got out of the office the parking lot was pretty much packed. So I made my way out of where I had originally parked and fallowed the rest of the other cars. Every other car looked like mine. Old. Except for the glossy pitch black Mercedes' Guard. Who ever was the owner of that must be particularly wealthy do to the fact that that car wasn't sold in the United States. Well not for another year or two. As I had predicted before, every eye in the school was on me. Making my subconscious of my surroundings. I was expected. But I was pretty sure that they were expecting someone athletic maybe even tan. Instead they are getting a lanky pale kid with messy hair. Who barely ever talked. There were actually more kids in my graduating class than in Forks High School, which was bad considering that everyone knew probably knew everyone's business.

I walked into my first class, English, gave the paper to sign to the teacher, who instead pointed to a seat in the back next to a girl with glasses and black hair. She looked friendly.

The class was pretty much a blur. The list of books the teacher had assigned I had all read them in Phoenix, thank god I had saved all my reports in my jump drive. The class was gonna be a breeze.

"Hi I'm Angela Webber, You must be Edward Swan" the girl with the glasses said, her hand extended for a friendly handshake.

"Hi." I smiled at her.

"I wanted to let you know if you need help catching up, I could lend you my notes" I could tell she was shy by the way she blushed.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind"

"Do you need help finding your next class?"

I shrugged "Sure"

Angela was good company she kept quiet most of the time and we ended up having History together too.

"Down this path is your Spanish class. The teacher is really nice. You'll like her" she said as she waved me good-bye. Angela was the most I had talked to today. Everyone else just stared and whispered. Except for this other kid named Mike who was in my Spanish. He would stop talking about himself. He was pretty annoying. I wanted to tell him to shut up a couple of times but I didn't have to guts to be rude to someone I had already met.

" Hey you should sit with us at lunch." He mentioned. I truly wanted to say no, but it beats sitting alone.

"Sure"

"Awesome! Dude, you'll get to meet Lauren and Jessica. Thy are so hot –" I had pretty much stopped listening to him after that. I just fallowed him to the lunch line and said the occasional "hmm." And "huh" so he's think I was listening to him. When I really couldn't careless who was hot and who wasn't.

We were sitting at the table - I couldn't remember when we got there - Mike introduced me to everyone. The blonde girl with too much make-up, whose names I had completely forgotten, was biting her lower lip and trying to look seductively. Something that had pretty much never happened to me back in Phoenix. Maybe because every girl over there saw me in my awkward pre-teen stage. I only smiled politely and tried to listen to the conversation that was going on. And that's when I saw them. In the very back of the cafeteria in a long squared table, sat probably the most beautiful people I've ever seen. There was an extremely build guy with black hair, looking a lot like a football player. His arm was around a blonde girl with super model good looks, both of them looking a lot older than seventeen. I'd give them eighteen the most. In front of them was a less build guy blonde hair just like the model and sitting next to him was another girl her hair was black and cut pixie like. And in front of her was another girl, this one had brown hair down to her waist. She was exquisite. The pure image of Aphrodite. In fact she'd probably but any Greek goddess to shame. They all looked like they were having a private conversation. After a while the little pixie one stood up with her food untouched and left the table.

"Who are they?" I asked Mike. He looked towards the table and smirked

"Those are Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's adopted kids. They moved here a couple of years ago." He said immediately telling me their gossip. Was there anything else to do in this god-forsaken town. As he said this the brunet looked over to me and we locked eyes. She then gave me a curious look and went back to looking at the wall.

"The two Blondes are Jasper and Rosalie Hale. They are twins. The other two are Emmett and Bella Cullen and the one that just left is Alice, they are related also."

Bella looked over to me again. I lowered my head and looked through my lashes. She was still staring. Her eyes showed frustration and even annoyance.

"I tried asking Bella out once. But she totally blew me off. Seems the guys here aren't good enough for her. So don't even bother" He sounded bitter. It kind of amused me actually. That a guy would sound so bitter after being turned down by a girl. Then again I would feel the same way too if a girl like that ever turned me down.

"I wasn't gonna." I replied after a while.

"So what class do you have next?" asked a short girl that was sitting next to the blonde who was still trying to give me a seductive look.

"Chemistry" I replied looking at my schedule.

"Me too! We can walk together"

"Sure" I replied, before looking over to the table where the Cullens sat, which was now empty.

* * *

**AN: Hope you like it! Reviews will be welcomed =]**

**And I will like to remind you this is my own Twist. Im changing a lot of things at the same time not changing anything at all! I know Edward Swan sounds weird. I really don't like it either but I pretty much had to do that in order to make Edward, Ren****è****e and Charlie's kid. =\ **

**Playlist:**

**Escape - Muse**

**Full Moon – The Black Ghost**

**15 Steps – Radiohead**

**Freak – Muse (Radiohead cover)**

**Pros and Cons of Breathing – Fall Out Boy**


	2. Chapter 2: Confused

Disclaimer: All the wonderful characters you will encounter in this fan fiction belong to the greatest storyteller in the world. Mrs. Stephenie Meyer… *applause, applause*

AN: Please excuse whatever miss spell you find. Again I didn't review it and I wrote it pretty late last night. =\

* * *

Chapter 2: Confused

* * *

If I thought for one second that the babbling Mike was bad. I take it back. Jessica was much, much worse. She wouldn't stop talking about herself and I was pretty much given up on listening to her. I was so grateful when we reached the classroom, I could finally shake her off me. But with my luck I'd probably end up sitting with her. I went over to the teacher and he signed the paper. He then looked me over and then talked to the class

"Students this Edward Swan, make him feel welcome." he's voice sounded bored, like he really didn't care.

"You can take the empty seat by Isabella" I looked over my shoulder, and there she was my Aphrodite. I smiled at her as I made my way to where the table was. I was so consumed by her that I stubbed my toe with one of the tables causing me great pain. Typical me, bumping into stuff, that's why I never tried out for sports, unless you count fishing… Which, I did with Charlie… a lot.

I tried to smile at her again this time I was being more careful of where I was going. But her reaction towards me was different. She had scrunched her nose as if she has smelled something foul. Her eyes looked pitch black.

I took my seat next to her. She was sitting as far away from me as possible. Her fist clenched so tight I could see the white of her tendons. I hadn't even said a word to her. Why was she acting this way? I casually smelled myself. I know I had worn deodorant so I knew I didn't smell bad and I had washed my hair last night… I think. Now I couldn't remember. She then lowered her head creating a curtain with her hair. I used my hand to avert me from looking at her, though I could still see her through my fingers. From the looks of it, it seemed, as she wasn't even breathing. Could that be possible? The bell wrung and she was out of the seat and out of the room in a fraction of a second.

"What's wrong with Cullen? Did you stab her with a pencil or something?" Jessica said. I shrugged

"I don't know. I didn't even talk to her"

"Hmm… she's never acted like that before, weird"

"Yeah, weird" I said dismissively not wanting to think of the way she looked at me and slight discomfort it caused me

"So what's your next class?" her curious eyes looking over my schedule

"P.E." She then gasped and clung herself to my arm.

" Me too!" Great.

I was amazed I had survived P.E. A rare occasion I might add. Sports were my weakness. Charlie always blamed himself for that. We never played any sport, the closes we've ever gotten to a sport was fishing. Charlie always made sure that every Saturday we would go to the lake and just fish and relax. I loved it. And I missed it. I successfully dodged Jessica on my way out of the gym and proceeded on to the office to give the signed papers to the secretary. Only to find Bella, arguing with her. I quietly stood in stealth near the door not wanting to be noticed.

"There must be another class opened, Ms. Coop. Biology? Physics?"

"I'm sorry Bella. I can't change your class. It would disrupt your whole academic plan"

The door beside me opened and tallboy with bad skin and greasy hair walked in letting a gust of freezing wind inside. Bella stiffen and crunched her nose the same way she had done in the classroom. She then looked at me with eyes as black as coal, full of hate and disgust.

"I guess I'll have to endure it," She hissed before walking out of the office in a spring. I gave the paper to Ms. Coop and left the building planning to confront her. Ask her what her problem was. But she was gone. The slick Mercedes was out the parking lot and into the street in seconds. I'd figured it'd be theirs. You could tell they were loaded just by looking at their clothes.

8888

When I got home, Renèe was already there, cooking. It smelled strange and I already feared what it was. Just because last night's dinner was a success didn't mean I would put my guard down when it came to her food.

"Hey honey. How was school?" she asked once she noticed I was in the kitchen. I sat on one of the mixed matched chairs, propping my feet on another one.

"It was fine," I sighed, "So you're cooking again?"

"Yes. I'm trying something new"

"I'll get the pizza place' number"

"Ha-ha. Sweetheart. Nobody is calling a pizza place I had been working real hard to make this for dinner and we are going to eat it." As if on cue whatever she had on the pan started smoking and flames where coming out of it. Quickly, I took the fire extinguisher and set the flames at ease. I looked over at my mom. She looked sad and disappointed.

"Is pepperoni okay?" I asked her

"Sure" she said with a sigh. I kissed the top of her head. My crazy, hare brained, mother.

After spending most of my evening with Renèe eating pizza and watching mindless television, I went to my room to check my email. Renèe had installed DSL in the house so I didn't have to wait forever for the Internet to connect. I was grateful for that, along with all the other nice things she had done for me to be comfortable in this horrible place I now called home.

My Inbox was full of emails from both Sue and Dad. Asking me why I haven't called and how did my first day go. I answered them in one email directed to both of them. No need to write two different letters since they would be reading each other's email anyways.

That night, I retired to bed early. I wished good night to Renèe and I was out cold after that. My missions to confront Isabella tomorrow clear in my head.

The next day, I was fidgety in Spanish. I wanted it to end so I could go to the cafeteria and confront her. To my surprise the table only had four people instead of five. She wasn't there. I waited till the end of the lunch period, there was still no sign of Isabella Cullen. Maybe she'll be in class. I walked in the classroom I made sure I got there seconds before the tardy bell rang. Our table was empty. It was the same the whole week. No sign of Isabella Cullen anywhere. I thought about asking one of her siblings, but the look the big one gave me as I started to approach him, made me almost run the other way.

The fact that I hadn't seen her all day made me anxious as if my day was empty with out seeing her face. Or knowing, that she was okay.

Renèe must have caught on with my mood because on Friday night she brought it up. I shrugged it off as if there was nothing wrong with me and maybe I looked gloomy because of the weather. She seemed to take my word for it, because she didn't ask again. Monday came around and all thoughts of Isabella Cullen had pretty much vanish, that was until I reached the lunchroom and sneaked a peek at the table. They were all there. Even Isabella.

"She's back," Mike said from beside me

"Who?" I asked as if I didn't know _whom_ he was talking about.

"Bella." Her head snapped in our direction her eyes landing one mine. A playful smile on her lips. There was something different about her, about all of them. But what was it?

"She must have been sick or something." He said with a shrug

"Must have." I agreed.

Jessica had taken the characteristics of a lapdog, just like every girl in the school. It seemed as if I had acquired quite a few admires, which was really annoying. Jessica was talking about herself again and something about a dance. I didn't really care. Her yapping was annoying and so was her personality. I walked into Mr. Banner's class; he was setting up some for today's lab. Heading to my table, I noticed it was not empty. Isabella was sitting there doodling on her notebook. I reached the table and thought about slamming my book to make her look at me. Before I could even finish the thought. She was staring at me. The hateful look she had once worn in her eyes was gone. Instead there was one of curiosity and confusion.

"Hi. I'm Bella Cullen. I didn't get a chance to introduce myself. You're Edward Swan" It took me a minute to realize she was actually talking to me. She was smiling as if the events of Monday afternoon never happened. Had I imagined the whole thing? I sat in my chair and stared at her. She looked expectantly. For a moment I had forgotten she had even spoken.

"Yes." I said flatly. My brain was still trying to process what was happening. Her chair was till far away from mine and her fists were again clenched. Banner had started talking about the experiment. I tried to pay as much attention to it as possible, but I could still feel Bella's eyes on me.

* * *

**Playlist**

**Apocalypse Please – Muse**

**California Waiting – King of Leon**

**Linger – The Cranberries**


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontations

Disclaimer: Another Chapter with classic characters that once again don't belong to me, but to the magnificent Stephenie Meyer who has let me borrow them. To Stephenie.

A.N. Again sorry for any miss spells and what not's.

P.S. Though I've only gotten a few reviews, I know you guys are reading =] thanks again, I really appreciate it.

This is for you.

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Confrontations_**

**_

* * *

_**

After a moment of actually paying attention to Mr. Banner, I had remembered doing this experiment back in my AP Chemistry. We were creating Ionic compounds.

I grabbed the box from the table, ignoring Bella entirely -though I could still feel her eyes on me- I began to set up the lab.

"Lady's first?" I said. My voice, hadn't change tone, it was still flat.

"Its okay, you can start." she said smiling another breath taking smile. I swore I heard my heart skip a beat. I lowered my head and pretended concentrate on the task at hand. I just didn't want her to see me blushing. That was just too embarrassing.

"You were gone" I blurred out. For some reason my mouth has a mind of its own.

She gave a small laugh. It sounded so sweet almost like honey.

"Yes, I was out of town visiting family." Her answered sounded a little rehearsed. Maybe she'd had to excuse herself a lot today?

"Ca2, calcium" I said jotting in my sloppy handwriting

"May I?" She asked. Her eyes were full of amusement. I handed over the compound. Was she undermining my intelligence?

"Calcium" she wrote the name in an elegant script that put my hand writing to shame. Then again I was a guy. We don't have great hand writing… at all.

"Like I said."

"Are you enjoying the rain?" I scoff. Was I hearing right? Was she talking about the weather? Did I imagine everything that happened last week? She was looking at me with amusement in her eyes. And did she get contacts? Because her eyes were clearly not that color the last time I saw her.

"Are we talking about the weather?" I was beginning to think my brain and my mouth were in completely different stratospheres. She then gave me a smile, making my heart go any faster than it already did.

"Yes, I guess I am"

"Well… um. I don't really like the rain. Wet and cold aren't really my thing" Her eyes looked pained for a second before she recovered with another question.

"Why did you move to the wettest place in the continental U.S?

I stared intensively at her, was she making conversation with me now? After a whole week of not showing up in school and acting as If I completely repulsed her!

"Sorry I didn't mean to pry" she said taking her eyes off of me and redirecting them to the chalkboard.

"Your not, actually my dad and step-mom are having a baby."

"So they sent you here?" she was not looking at me straight in the eye, as if trying to see inside my head.

"No, it's not like that. I sent myself here." I managed to answer before the bell rang. I started gathering my books ready to dash out of the room. I looked over to the door to find Jessica waiting there impatiently. Great.

"Why did you send yourself here? Couldn't handle a baby?" I looked up at her smoldering eyes. They were full of pain and desire. Her eyes were making me loose track of my thoughts. This is so confusing.

" Umm. I... I thought it was time for me to spend some quality time with my mom. She's been alone for most of my life. It's the least I could do. Charlie has Sue and the baby, soon. Renée can have me now."

She cocked her head to the side as if calculating my words. I couldn't help but feel as if she was trying to read me.

"That was selfless of you." She finally said.

"Or selfish, depending of how you look at it. To some it might seem like I wanted attention and didn't want to share it with the baby. Others, like you I suppose see it as selfless. I see it as a punishment"

"A punishment?" I could tell she was confused. Like why would I punish my self? Which, technically that's what this whole move to Forks felt like to me. A punishment.

"Yeah. A punishment" She shook her head and gave me a grim smile that if anything made her look more attractive.

"If anyone should be punished here, it should be me."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Now I'm the one confused. Why should she be punished? As far as I could tell she hadn't done anything wrong. She then looked over her shoulder towards the door where Jessica was still waiting. Hatred and jealousy clear in her eyes. Bella smirked.

"You better go your girlfriend is waiting."

"She's not my girlfriend"

"You should tell her that" she looked me straight in the eyes. Her large honey one boring into mine, mesmerizing me. She then grabbed her books and gracefully exited the room.

After gym class I ran over to my truck in hopes to avoid Jessica. The attention I was getting from her and other girls in the school was overwhelming. As far as I could tell I looked the same as I did in Phoenix. The same strange green eyes, same messy un-tamable bronze hair, same nose, same mouth, same everything. Why all the attention? I guess the lack of the male specimen in this school get girl to act this way.

Bella's words were still running in my head. Did Jessica really think of me as her boyfriend? The mere thought of it made me gag. It wasn't that she wasn't pretty, which she was, no doubt. But never in a million years would I go out with someone like Jessica Stanley. She just wasn't my type. She was just too clingy.

I reached the house just as the rain started to come down. The wind had picked up and if anything it got colder than it was earlier. How I missed those warm days in Phoenix. Where the need of a hoodie was only required in the school since the classrooms were just as cold as Forks. Renée wasn't home yet, so I ran to my room and started with my homework early not wanting to leave it at last minute, especially since it was Trig. But I could barely concentrate on any of it. All my thoughts were on Bella and her family. I knew there was something odd about them, and I could have sworn I saw her eyes black last time and now they were a deep amber color that if anything it had mesmerized me even more. Eyes just don't change colors like that. They just don't! I let out a frustrating sigh. This town was already making me delusional. Why did I even come here?

"Edward! I'm home!" the owner of the voice made me realize why, my mom. She needed me here. She needed a man to take care of her. She needed her son. "I'm up here Mom! I'll come down in a second!" I yelled back. "I bought Chinese food." She informed me.

I wasn't that hungry but I ate anyways so Renée wouldn't worry. Dinner was a quiet even. I was used to quiet. Charlie wasn't exactly verbal at times. Sue was mostly the one who supplied the conversation at the dinner table. Renée was the same. But not today for some reason, which was strange.

"You okay mom?"

"Oh, I'm fine baby." She paused, and then looked at me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sure" I knew she could see right through me. She didn't call me her open book for nothing. She knows I hate it here. I had voiced it out plenty of times in my childhood. To the point that we often vacationed in California when ever it was time for me to spend time with Renée.

"If you say so." She shrugged. The sad look was back in her eyes. I was doing it all wrong. I had come here to make her happy and instead I'm making her unhappier. I was going to have to check my attitude at the door every time I was around Renée.

"Hey mom?" I said completely out of the blue, not really thinking about what the answer might be but instead hoping it would answer some questions.

"Yes, baby?"

"Do you know the Cullen family?" My head was lowered as I looked at my mom through my lashes, acting innocently of course.

"Dr. Cullen's Family? Sure. Dr Cullen is a great man and he is so handsome"

"They… the kids are kind of different. They seem to keep to themselves" I tried to sound as un-concerned as possible. Renee surprised me by getting angry.

"The people in this town!" "She huffed. "Dr. and Mrs. Cullen are wonderful people. We are lucky Dr. Cullen chose this town, when he can easily get ten times the salary here anywhere in the world" She paused to chew. "And those kids are so well mannered" She continued. I listened. "I thought we might have trouble – since there are 5 of them- but not even a peep from them. Unlike some kids in this town. And they always stick together like a real family. They even go on camping trips every time the weather is nice. How sweet is that?"

"Very" I agreed. Hoping to finish her little speech with that.

"They seem nice to me. One of them talked to me today actually" which was odd, but I wasn't about to say that to my mother.

"Really? Which one?" I cleared my throat as I tried my hardest not to blush.

"Umm… Bella" I said.

"She's probably the prettiest of the three"

"I suppose" I dismissed it as if it were nothing. I quietly excused myself from the table and dashed to my room, mumbling something about homework. The glint in her eyes gave me a heads up. She was making assumptions. Typical Renée.

That night was the first time I dreamt about Bella Cullen. The dream felt so strange, so real. We were at some kind of open field. The sun was hitting her skin in a way that made it shine or sparkle even. We were looking at each other as if there were no cares in the world and the only thing that mattered was us. But it was just a silly dream. Nothing more. I looked out the window to find that a thin blanket of snow covered our yard. That was all I needed to start my day, snow. My hopes and dreams of having a sunny warm day was slowly disappearing. Becoming only a blimp in the radar. Sighing, I made my way to my daily routing of getting ready for school. Hopefully my day will be better, and the snow will disappear. I can only hope.

* * *

**Playlist**

**Space Dementia – MUSE**

**Camisado – Panic! At the Disco**

**Dreams – The Cranberries **

**AN. This was probably the worst chapter I have ever written =\ I don't like it at all and it was so hard to write it took me almost 3 weeks to finally finish it. I want to make this story as similar and as different from the book/movie as possible. At the moment I'm having trouble on the "How is Bella going to save Edward" chapter. So if anyone has Ideas please let me know I will greatly appreciate it.**

**BTW: Thanks for all the story alerts. They are as great as reviews. But reviews are better =]**


End file.
